Feelings
by CatShorty946
Summary: Rory and Tristan get paired up for a project. Summary sucks, I know. I've posted this fic before under a different name.
1. Project

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.

AN: If you see any mistakes in the grammar and the words please tell me. You see, English is my 2nd language so I probably won't spell everything the way it's supposed to be spelled.

LLorelai, RRory, TTristan, LDLuke, LKLane, DDean, PParis

Title: Feelings

Chapter 1: Project

L: "Rory, have you seen my keys?"

R: "They're on the kitchen table, mom."

L: "Thanks. I have to go, I'll see you later." Lorelai said and left.

Rory got her bag and went to the bus stop to wait for her bus. She decided to catch up on some reading while she waited. The bus arrived about 10 minutes later. She sat down in the back of the bus and continued her reading. 30 minutes later the bus arrived at Chilton. Rory got of the bus and walked to school. She tried to open her locker but off course it was as stubborn as usual.

'Why won't you ever open?' She thought. She hit it a few times thinking that it would maybe open if she hit it.

T: "Mary, Mary, Mary, there's no need to ruin school property."

R: "What do you want Tristan?" 'You' He thought.

T: "What makes you think I want something?"

R: "You always want something."

T: "Need some help with your locker?"

Without waiting for an answer he hit her locker once and it opened.

T: "There you go, one stubborn locker open."

Rory got her books out of her locker and walked to class. Tristan followed her.

T: "You know a 'thank you' wouldn't hurt."

Rory just grunted something that sounded like 'thanks'. They entered the classroom. Rory sat down and Tristan sat in front of her on his desk.

T: "Are you always this talkative in the morning, Mary?"

R: "I'm only this talkative when I'm talking to you."

T: "I'm hurt, I really am." He held his hands up to his chest.

R: "Good, mission accomplished."

The teacher walked into the classroom.

Teacher: "Mr. Dugrey, could you be so kind to remove your behind from your desk?"

Tristan sat down in his seat and whispered to Rory.

T: "Come on, Mary. You know you want me."

R: "I want you..."

Tristan turned around to face her and looked at her surprised.

R: "To shut up and stop annoying me."

She sat back in her seat and crossed her arms in triumph.

Teacher: "Mr. Dugrey, Miss Gilmore. As you 2 seem to take such a liking to each other, you can work on this project together."

They both groaned.

Teacher: "And since you 2 weren't listening, I'm going to explain to you what the project is about."

The teacher explained what the project is about and continued to talk about the project for the rest of the class. The bell rang and Rory got out of the class as fast as she could in order to avoid Tristan. The rest of the day was pretty much the same as any other day. Rory avoided Tristan the entire day until she had to go home. She walked to her locker and saw Tristan leaning against it. She opened her locker and sent it slamming into Tristan's face.

T: "Are you trying to kill me or something?"

She didn't answer; she just got her books out of her bag and put them in her locker.

R: "So...About the project, when are we going to work on it?"

T: "We could start tomorrow after school."

R: "Sure, where?"

T: "Your house."

R: "Why my house?"

T: "Because my uncle is staying at my house for the week and I don't feel like talking to him. I don't exactly like the guy."

R: "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow. Do you know how to get there?"

T: "Yeah." 'Damn, I gave myself away with that one. She wasn't supposed to know that' He thought.

'He knows where I live? How does he know that? Let me rephrase that, Why does he know where I live' Rory thought.

R: "Okay, bye." Rory said and walked out of the school.

AN: Please read and review.


	2. Miserable

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.

AN: If you see any mistakes in the grammar and the words please tell me. You see, English is my 2nd language so I probably won't spell everything the way it's supposed to be spelled.

LLorelai, RRory, TTristan, LDLuke, LKLane, DDean, PParis

Title: Feelings

Chapter 2: Miserable

Rory got of the bus when it arrived in Stars Hollow. She saw Dean waiting for her at the bus stop. She ran to him and tried to kiss him but he backed away.

R: "What's wrong?"

D: "We need to talk, Rory."

R: "Okay."

They walked to the park and sat down on a bench.

R: "What did you want to talk about?"

D: "I don't think we should see each other anymore."

R: "What? Why?"

D: "Well, you see uhm.I kind of fell in love with someone else. Rory, I'm really sorry."

Rory started crying and ran away from Dean.

D: "Rory!" He yelled.

She didn't listen to him. She ran all the way home. She ran straight to her room and fell on her bed. A few hours later her mom came home.

L: "Honey, I'm home!"

Lorelai didn't get an answer. She walked to Rory's room and saw her lying on her bed with her face down.

L: "What's wrong, honey?"

R: "Nothing."

L: "Well, if this is about nothing I don't even want to know how you'll act when there's something wrong. Come on, why don't you tell me over a cup of coffee?"

R: "Okay. I'll be right there."

Lorelai left and Rory got up and walked to the bathroom to fresh up little bit. After that she went to the kitchen and sat down at the table.

L: "Want to tell me what's wrong now?"

R: "Dean and I broke up."

L: "What?"

R: "You heard me."

L: "Why?"

R: "He said that he fell in love with someone else."

L: "That asshole!"

R: "Mom!"

L: "I'm so sorry, honey. I never liked him anyway."

R: "Thanks, mom."

L: "How about we go to Luke's and get some real coffee?"

R: "Sure."

They got up and walked to Luke's in silence. They ran into Miss Patty.

Miss Patty: "I'm really sorry, dear about you and Dean"

R: "Thanks."

Miss Patty: "Well, I have to go. Take care."

They entered the diner and sat down at the counter.

L: "Luke, 2 coffee, please."

LD: "No, you came in here 6 times already, today."

L: "Please, we need it."

LD: "No."

L: "Please."

LD: "No."

L: "Pretty please with a cherry on top."

She added a pout.

'I can't deny her anything when she does that.' Luke thought.

LD: "Oh, alright. What's up with Rory?"

He gave them the coffee.

L: "Dean."

LD: "What did he do?"

L: "He broke up with her because of some stupid girl."

LD: "That asshole! Do you want me to beat him up?"

R: "No Luke, but thanks."

L: "How was school?"

Rory suddenly remembered the project she had to do with Tristan. Rory groaned and banged her head on the counter.

L: "What's wrong?

R: "I have to do this project for school."

L: "Let me guess, you got partnered up with Paris?"

Rory shook her head.

L: "Madeleine, Louise?"

R: "No."

L: "No.Evil One?"

R: "The one and only."

L: "Poor you. Luke, coffee, stat."

LD: "You're both on a one cup limit."

L: "Come on, Lukey."

LD: "No."

L: "Fine, can we have 2 burgers than?"

LD: "Sure."

They ate their burgers and walked home.

L: "Want to watch a movie?"

R: "No, I'm going to go to bed, goodnight."

L: "Night."

Rory walked to her room and changed into a shirt and boxers. She brushed her teeth and went to sleep.


	3. Meeting BibleBoy

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.

AN: If you see any mistakes in the grammar and the words please tell me. You see, English is my 2nd language so I probably won't spell everything the way it's supposed to be spelled.

LLorelai, RRory, TTristan, LDLuke, LKLane, DDean, PParis

Title: Feelings

Chapter 3: Meeting Bible-Boy

Rory woke up and looked at her alarm. She saw what time it was and jumped out of bed. She got dressed and ran to the kitchen to get something to eat. While she was eating she read a note her mom had left her.

"Had to go, I'll see you later. Love you,

Mom"

Rory picked her bag up and ran to the bus stop. She was just in time. She got on the bus and sat down in the back.

At Chilton:

Rory walked to her locker and tried to open it. It didn't open. She hit it hard but it still didn't open. Suddenly a fist banged on it above her head and her locker opened. Rory turned around to see to whom the fiat belonged to. She looked into a pair of crystal blue eyes. It was Tristan.

R: "Thanks"

T: "No problem, so how come you're so late, it's not like you?"

R: "I was up all night thinking, so I didn't get much sleep. And because of that I slept through my alarm. And my mom wasn't there to wake me because she had already left. And now I'd like to get to class."

Rory took a deep breath after saying that.

T: "What we're you thinking about?"

R: "That's none of your business."

T: "Ah, come on Mary."

R: "No, now would please get out of my way so I can get to class?"

T: "I'll get it out of you, sooner or later. Walk you to class."

R: "Sure..."

They walked to class and were just in time. The teacher wasn't there yet. Rory sat down in her seat. Tristan sat down next to her.

R: "Why are you being nice me?"

T: "Just thought I should try being a nice guy for once."

The teacher walked into the class.

Teacher: "Quiet, we're beginning."

Tristan wasn't paying attention to the teacher. He wrote a note to Rory. When the teacher wasn't looking he gave it to her. She opened it and read it. "I was wondering if you need a ride after school. I'm going to your house anyway for the project So I thought that I could give you ride.

Tristan"

She rode a note back. And gave it to him.

"Sure, you know I like this new you. The nice you is much better.

Rory"

The rest of the day went pretty fast before they knew it school was over. Rory walked to her locker and saw that Tristan was already waiting for her. She put her books in her locker.

T: "Ready to go?"

R: "Yeah."

They walked to Tristan's car. He opened the door for her and took her bag so he could put it in the back of the car. After that he got in himself and drove away.

R: "Thank you"

T: "Your welcome"

R: "Do you mind if we stop at Luke's first?"

T: "Luke's?"

R: "It's diner and Luke owns it."

T: "No problem. You can put on some music if you want. CD case is somewhere under you seat."

R: "Sure"

She looked under her seat and picked teh CD case up. She looked through his CD's and picked one out. She put it in the CD-player.

T: "So...what were you thinking about that kept you awake all night."

R: "Not gonna tell."

T: "Ah, come on."

R: "Nope."

Tristan looked her and made a puppy face. Rory laughed at him.

R: "Still not telling."

T: "Come on, you know you want to."

R: "Nope."

Tristan made the puppy face again and added a pout. Rory couldn't resist anymore.

R: "Okay, Okay."

Tristan smiled and said. "I knew you couldn't resist me."

Rory rolled her eyes at that.

R: "Dean broke up with me yesterday and I was just thinking about it."

T: "He's stupid for breaking up with you. Why did her break up?"

R: "He said that he fell in love with some one else."

T: "I'm sorry."

R: "It's okay, but thanks."

T: "Here we are."

Tristan parked the car and they got out. Rory walked towards the diner and was about to enter.

T: "Uhm...Rory, that's a hardware store."

R: "It used to be a hardware store, it's a diner now."

She opened the door so he could see.

T: "Oh."

They walked into the diner and sat down at the counter.

LD: "What can I get you and who is he?"

R: "Luke, coffee please, I haven't had a drop all day. And that's Tristan."

LD: "You let Evil One in here. And no coffee, it will stunth your grow."

Lorelai entered the diner.

L: "Luke, coffee please."

LD: "No, you came in here 5 time already, I'm not giving you anymore coffee."

R: "We need it Luke, we can't live without it. It's like breath to us."

LD: "No."

Lorelai finally noticed Tristan. She turned to Rory.

L: "Who's he?"

R: "Mom, that's Tristan, Tristan this is my mom."

T: "Nice to me you Mrs. Gilmore."

L: "It's Lorelai. If you call me Mrs. Gilmore, you'll be dead or you're meeting my mother. And in that case I think that death would be preferable. Luke, coffee now."

T: "No problem."

LD: "No."

L: "Please." She added a pout.

LD: "Fine, but it's the last I'm giving you today."

He poured the coffee and gave it to them.

L: "So...you're Tristan. The one that made my daughters schoollife a living hell."

T: "That would be me." L: "If you ever hurt her again, you're dead, got it?"

T: "Got it."

They finished their coffee.

R: "Let's go, otherwise we won't get anything done today."

T: "Sure."

They paid for the coffee and left.

AN: Please review. This is my first fanfic and I wanna know how I'm doing.


	4. Working and a pillow fight

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.

AN: If you see any mistakes in the grammar and the words please tell me. You see, English is my 2nd language so I probably won't spell everything the way it's supposed to be spelled.

LLorelai, RRory, TTristan, LDLuke, LKLane, DDean, PParis

Title: Feelings

Chapter 4: Working and a pillow fight.

They got into Tristan's car and drove to Rory's house in silence. They got there and got out of the car. Tristan got their bags and followed Rory into the house.

R: "Do you want anything to drink?"

T: "No, thanks."

R: "We should get started."

T: "Yeah."

They sat down on the couch and got their notebooks out of their bags.

T: "So... We have to solve a crime, what do we know about the case?"

R: "It's a murdercase, the guy is a serialkiller. That's all I know."

T: "Than we've got a long way."

R: "Why's that?"

T: "Because I don't know anything besides that either.Where should we start?"

R: "It might be useful to find information about the case first."

T: "That would be the smartest thing do."

R: "Smart ass.''

Rory threw a pillow at him. It hit him in the face. He looked at her.

T: "What was that for?"

R: "That's for being a smart ass."

T: "You do know that this means war, don't you?"

R: "I just have one thing to say to that."

T: "What's that?"

R: "Wouldn't you like to know." She smirked.

T: "Rory, you're starting to scare me here."

Rory didn't say anything.

T: "Rory?"

She suddenly grabbed another pillow and hit him in the face with it. He looked shocked. He grabbed a pillow and tried to hit her but she got up already and started to hit him again. He hit her back. They ran around the room trying to hit each other with their pillows. They were near the couch again.

T: "How about a truce?"

R: "I'm game if you are."

T: "I am."

Rory put down her pillow expecting him to do the same. He didn't put the pillow down, instead he hit her with it.

R: "Hey!"

Tristan just looked at her and smirked.

R: "You have a weird version of a truce."

T: "You think so, huh?"

He took a step closer to her.

R: "Yup, I do."

He took another step and another until he was right in front her. Rory saw him advancing on her. She looked into his eyes and saw a sparkle in them.

R: "We should get back to work."

T: "Yeah, we should."

He sat down on the couch, sighing. They got back to work. Tristan stood up to leave a few hours later.

T: I should go, it's getting late."

R: "Yeah."

She got up too. They put their things for the project away and she walked him to the door.

R: "I had a good time, tonight."

T: "Me too. I'll see you at school tomorrow."

R: "Yeah, bye Tristan."

T: "Bye Rory."

He opened the door and walked to his car. He got in and drove away. Rory closed her door and leaned against it, thinking.

'This is so not good. Why did he have to come back? And why does he have to be nice? I think I'm starting to like him. But how can I like, he made my life a living hell. He's being nice to me now. I have to sleep on this.'

She walked to her room, changed and went to bed. She dreamed about Tristan.

AN: I know this is a short chapter but I didn't know what to write right now. Please review!


	5. Working Again

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.

AN: If you see any mistakes in the grammar and the words please tell me. You see, English is my 2nd language so I probably won't spell everything the way it's supposed to be spelled.

LLorelai, RRory, TTristan, LDLuke, LKLane, DDean, PParis

Title: Feelings  
Chapter 5: The Kiss  
The next day Rory woke up a little again. She rushed to her locker when she arrived at school, quickly opened and put the books she took home yesterday in the locker. She put the ones she needed for her first class in her bag, closed her locker and ran into someone. She trailed her eyes over the person's body past a cup of coffee until she came face to face with Tristan. She looked at him for a second before returning her eyes to the coffee.

T: "Do you always try to bodily harm someone who brings you coffee?"

He gave her the coffee. She sighed when she sniffed the heavenly smell of the black liquid.

R: "Ah...Where have you been all my life?"

T: "Right here in front of you."

R: "I was talking to this heavenly liquid. Thanks by the way."

T: "You're welcome. We should get together for the project again today. That pillow fight killed a lot of time."

Rory threw the now empty cup in the trash can.

T: "You couldn't have finished that coffee already."

R: "But I did. So, same time, same place?"

T: "Sure, want me to give you a ride home?"

R: "Yeah, thanks. You know I like this new you, you're much nicer now."

T: "I'm glad. We should get to class."

R: "Yeah"

They walked to class. Paris burned a whole in Rory's back with her glares when they entered the classroom. Rory sat down in a seat and Tristan said down next to her. The teacher came in a few seconds later. The rest of the day went pretty fast. Tristan was waiting for her at her locker at the end of the day. Rory put her books away and took the ones she needed for homework out of her locker.

R: "Do you mind if we stop at Luke's first?"

T: "No, not at all."

They walked to Tristan's car, got in and drove away. Rory put the CD-player on. She was surprised when she heard 'N Sync coming out of the speakers.

R: "'N Sync?"

T: "Yeah, I forgot to change the CD."

R: "I never figured you for a 'N Sync type."

T: "Well, there lot's of things that you don't know about me."

They arrived at the diner and got out of the car. They entered the diner.

R: "Hey Luke, two coffee please."

LD: "You do know that that stuff can kill you, right."

R: "Coffee can't kill me. It's the elixir of life for me. Without it I would die."

T: "He's right you know that stuff can kill you."

LD: "Thank you, at least someone agrees with me."

R: "You two do know that I get real, real cranky when I don't get my coffee? You've seen it before Luke, remember a few months ago when our coffeemaker stopped working?"

Luke got a terrified expression on his face. He poured the coffee and gave it to them.

LD: "I don't need to experience that again. It scared me for life."

T: "Do they really get that cranky without coffee?"

LD: "Trust me, they do."

R: "Can I have two to go, please?"

LD: "Sure"

Luke gave her the coffee and they left. They went to Rory's house.

R: "I think Luke likes you."

T: "How do you figure that?"

R: "He talked more to you then that talked to Dean. But then again anyone that agrees with him makes him nice in his books."

T: "He didn't like Dean?"

R: "No, Luke is really protective of us. Pretty much anyone that hurts me is evil according to him. We should get to work.

T: "Yeah"

They got the things they needed for the project and went to work. Lorelai came home about an hour later.

L: "Hey, what are you guys working on?"

R: "Our project for school."

L: "I'll you two leave alone for now but in about half an hour I'm gonna need you to entertain me."

R: "Okay."

Lorelai went to the kitchen and Rory and Tristan went back to work on the project. About half an hour later Lorelai came back to the room.

L: "Okay, that's enough work for now. Wanna go to Luke's to get something to eat?"

T: "Sure"

R: "Yup, I need some more coffee anyway."

While they were walking to the diner they ran into Miss Patty.

Miss Patty: "Hello Lorelai, Rory. And who might this cutie be?"

T: "I'm Tristan Dugrey, ma'am."

Miss Patty: "It's nice to meet you. I have to run now, I'll see you later."

R: "Just so you, everyone will know who you are within the next five minutes."

T: "Why's that?"

R: "This is Stars Hollow; you won't find more gossip in any town but here. Miss Patty is on her phone as we speak informing everyone she knows."

T: "Ah...Thanks for the heads up."

R: "No problem."

They walked the rest of the way to the diner. Everyone looked up when the entered. They sat down at a table and ordered something to eat.

T: "Wow, you weren't kidding when you said that everyone would know who I was."

R: "Nope, I wasn't."

Luke brought their food.

L: "How was school today?"

R: "School was school."

T: "Not much interesting going on in that place."

They ate their food and talked a bit.

R: "We should go if we want to work some more on the project."

T: "Yeah"

L: "I'm gonna stay her for a while, I'll see you later."

Rory and Tristan walked back to the house.

R: "Want some coffee?"

T: "Sure"

They went to the kitchen. Rory got the coffee started and they waited for it to be ready.

T: "Do you want to work on the project again tomorrow?"

R: "I can't, we have dinner with my grandparents every Friday. They pay for my tuition to Chilton so it is required that we have dinner every Friday. My mom has tried a lot of timed to get out of it. Rarely is she successful. Coffee's ready."

She got two mugs and poured the coffee. They went to the living room and sat down.

'She looks so beautiful sitting there in the corner of the couch with coffee in her hands.' Tristan thought.

'He's so hot! Why haven't I ever noticed this before?' She thought.

They had worked for a few hours when the packed their stuff.

R: "I had a good time today."

T: "Me too."

Tristan opened the door and turned around. He walked to his car and looked at her.

T: "I'll see you tomorrow at school."

R: "Yeah, tomorrow."

He got in and drove away. She looked at him until she couldn't see him anymore. She closed the door and walked to her bedroom. She changed into her pj's, picked up 'Pride & Prejudice' and layed down on her bed. She started to read.

L: "Honey, I'm home."

R: "I'm in here."

Lorelai walked to Rory's bedroom and sat down next to her.

L: "When did Tristan leave?"

R: "A few minutes ago. It's late, I wanna catch some sleep."

L: "Yeah and dream about Tristan."

R: "Mother!"

L: "I'm just kidding, sweetie."

Lorelai left and Rory went to sleep.

AN: Please review!


End file.
